1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-direction input device which makes it possible to simultaneously operate a plurality of electric parts by operating an operating shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional multi-direction input device, in which an operating shaft 2 is arranged which is supported by a supporting point provided inside a box-shaped case 1 and which can be tilted around the supporting point.
This operating shaft 2 consists of a cylindrical bar of metal or the like formed by machining by means of a lathe or the like. For better machinability on the lathe, brass or the like is used as the material of the operating shaft 2.
In the case 1, two substantially semi-arcuate interlocking plates 3 and 4 are rotatably arranged. The two interlocking plates are perpendicular to each other and placed one upon the other.
The two interlocking plates 3 and 4 have longitudinal slits 3a and 4a, respectively. The operating shaft 2 is passed through the slit 3a of the upper interlocking plate 3, and rotatably supported inside the slit 4a of the lower interlocking plate 4. Using this rotatably supported portion as a fulcrum, the operating shaft can be tilted within the slit 4a of the interlocking plate 4.
Variable resistors 6 and 7 are attached to side plates 5 of the case 1. A pushbutton switch (not shown) is mounted to that side plate 5 which is opposite to the side plate to which one variable resistor 6 is attached.
The other end of the lower interlocking plate 4 protrudes outwardly beyond the side plate 5 to which the pushbutton switch is mounted. By pressing the knob portion of the pushbutton switch with this protruding portion, the pushbutton switch can be operated.
In operating the variable resistors 6 and 7, the operating shaft 2 is tilted, whereby the two interlocking plates 3 and 4 rotate. This rotation is transmitted to the rotation shafts (not shown) of the variable resistors 6 and 7 connected to one of the ends of the two interlocking plates 3 and 4 to knob the variable resistors 6 and 7.
When operating the pushbutton switch (not shown), the operating shaft 2 is pressed downwardly. Then, the lower interlocking plate 4 moves vertically using one end thereof on the variable resistor 6 side as a fulcrum, and the other end of the interlocking plate 4 protruding outwardly beyond the side plate 5 moves downwardly, whereby the knob portion of the pushbutton switch is pressed downwardly, thereby making it possible for the pushbutton switch to be operated.
In the above-described conventional multi-direction input device, the operating shaft 2 is formed as a cylinder by machining using a lathe or the like, so that the machining takes a lot of time, resulting in a rather high cost. Further, the use of a material of a satisfactory machinability, such as brass, leads to a high material cost.